


That was such an epic fail

by likeamigraine_ita (eatintoothpaste)



Series: We know the sign (they don't get old, but have to die) [1]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: F/M, traaaaaaaash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ti consiglio di dimenticartene e di non parlarne mai più. Oppure mi vedrò costretta a cancellare i dati che riguardano la notte scorsa dal tuo hard-disk. A mani nude.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	That was such an epic fail

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il **10 days meme**.  
>  _Day One: Write ten lines of dialogue between two characters who had drunken sex last night and are not talking about it. Ever._
> 
> Titolo © Katy Perry.

Si incontrano la mattina dopo a colazione, nel grattacielo di Los Angeles tutto vetri lucidi e splendenti che fa loro da quartier generale. Per quanto sempre al passo coi tempi, i Nuovi Dèi non avevano nulla del genere prima che Mr. World diventasse il loro capo. Del resto, prima che Mr. World diventasse il loro capo, non sapevano nemmeno cosa volesse dire collaborare con qualcuno, o avere un piano per regnare incontrastati su quella terra che partorisce e uccide nuovi dèi con la stessa velocità con cui gli hamburger vengono scaldati e mangiati in un McDonald. La cosa probabilmente ha dato loro un po' alla testa, perché ieri sera hanno finito con il bere troppo, ubriacarsi e fare qualcosa che non avrebbero mai dovuto fare. Non che al ragazzino grasso dispiaccia, a dire la verità, ma Media, almeno a giudicare da come sta evitando il suo sguardo, non sembra essere della stessa opinione. La sera prima gli aveva sussurrato "sei un bravo ragazzo" e se l'era portato in camera, infilandogli subito una mano dentro le mutande e la lingua in bocca. Aveva dovuto scavalcare un paio di rotoli di grasso, ma alla fine era riuscita ad afferrarglielo e aveva iniziato a muovere il pugno chiuso sopra il suo sesso, che per l'eccitazione era già umido di olio denso e appiccicoso.

«Beh,» inizia il ragazzino grasso, tanto per dire qualcosa. A dire la verità non sa come continuare la frase, ma aveva bisogno di rompere quel silenzio imbarazzato e imbarazzante. Hanno entrambi dormito fino a tardi – ognuno nel proprio letto, perché appena Media aveva riguadagnato abbastanza lucidità da capire cos'era successo l'aveva quasi calciato fuori dalla propria stanza – e quando sono arrivati nel salone adibito a mensa non c'era più nessuno. A parte l'altro, giusto per rendere la situazione ancora più tesa.

«No,» lo ferma Media, fingendosi super-interessata all'operazione di spalmare del burro su una fetta di pane tostato.

«No?» domanda lui, la bocca sporca di briciole e marmellata.

«No,» ripete Media, le sopracciglia corrucciate. «Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia dire... no.»

«Perché?» domanda il ragazzino grasso. Okay, d'accordo, forse doveva aspettarsela, una reazione del genere – insomma, Media è così bella e intelligente, potrebbe persino puntare a Mr. World, se solo volesse, non ha nulla da condividere con lui, e quello che è successo ieri è qualcosa di incredibile – ma aveva sperato che almeno potessero parlare normalmente. _E invece_.

«Devo proprio spiegartelo?» gli domanda la donna. Lui annuisce. «Immagino di sì,» sospira allora Media. «È stato un errore,» dice con la voce di un'attrice di uno di quei telefilm che alternano trame tenute in piedi con lo sputo a momenti di romanticismo tanto banali quanto improbabili. «Non sarebbe mai dovuto accadere,» dice con un'altra voce, una voce chiaramente appartenente ad un'adolescente. «Forse è meglio se non ne parliamo più. Mai più,» conclude con la voce bassa di un attore che vuole suonare a tutti i costi sensuale, ma al contempo distante. Il ragazzino grasso a volte la trova inquietante. In questo caso la trova _molto_ inquietante.

«Oookay,» risponde. «Però, ecco, non mi sembra nulla di così grav—»

«Ti consiglio di dimenticartene e di non parlarne mai più. Oppure mi vedrò costretta a cancellare i dati che riguardano la notte scorsa dal tuo hard-disk. A mani nude.»

Il ragazzino grasso rabbrividisce. Media sa benissimo come essere spaventosa senza utilizzare le voci degli altri, e soprattutto senza mai perdere il proprio sorriso perfetto. Il ragazzino grasso deglutisce. «O-o-kay,» si ritrova a balbettare. «Okay,» ripete poco dopo con voce leggermente più stabile. «Ma non diventare aggressiva, non ce n'è alcun bisogno». Anche se non gli è dispiaciuto, ieri sera, quando glielo ha preso fra le cosce quasi con violenza e—no, non deve pensarci più. «Farò come mi hai detto.»

«Sei un bravo ragazzo,» dice Media, sollevando finalmente lo sguardo dalla propria fetta di pane tostato – completamente imburrata, ricoperta di marmellata e pronta per essere morsa e sciacquata giù con un sorso di caffè amaro – e sorridendogli.

Al ragazzino grasso basta quel sorriso per sentire i pantaloni stringere. Le sorride a sua volta: il fatto che non debba più parlarne non significa che non possa conservare il ricordo e tirarlo fuori quando più lo aggrada. Le situazioni che si possono ricreare con l'ausilio della tecnologia, pensa, continuando a sorridere all'altra dea come se niente fosse e, al contempo, fantasticando su come passare la serata. Da solo, certo, ma con centinaia di MB di memoria da far fruttare a dovere.


End file.
